


A Star of Hope

by BlackMarketTrombones



Series: Flash Fiction [19]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, time to reveal my true form as a Kirby stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMarketTrombones/pseuds/BlackMarketTrombones
Summary: The last light in the universe sets out to find his friends.





	A Star of Hope

When Kirby crashed to the ground, he was alone.

Even Warp Star was gone, after helping him get away from the big, big lights chasing everyone. No Meta Knight, or silly Dedede, or any of his other friends.

Kirby stood and rubbed the dust out of his stinging eyes. "Poyo?"

Nobody answered.

It was terribly lonely. Kirby rubbed his eyes again and looked around.

He had crashed on a tall mountain and could see very far, over all kinds of big towns and strange lights. Maybe his friends were there, and they would be happy to see him and everyone would have a nice picnic together! But before he could get too excited, he saw the great glowing wings in the distance, the same ones that had separated everyone in the first place.

That was an awful naughty thing of them to do. The picnic would have to wait.

Without another thought, Kirby turned and started down his path.


End file.
